lswcwfandomcom-20200213-history
Black hole
"I stopped it sir!"-Black talknig to Anakin after destroying the atomic bomb. "Follow him, he will lead us to their plans"-black to ig-11 black hole is the litenaut of the solar system squad. He wears white armor season 1-2 and in the upcoming season 3 trailer he is seen wearing blue and black armor. He is very presusavie and knows how to expose enemies weakness. His main weapon is a simple soldier blaster. He is apparently on the side of the Serpentine as a high ranking double agent. As a serpentine high ranker, he is seen with their leader alot. He still wears his clone armor though. epsidoe 4 He debuts episode 9 He is sent on the mission as a viewer. episode 10 He deactivates the atomic bomb. He escapes once the droids win along with Commander cosmo. episode 1.2 He appears as a person inside the base. He is attacked by lord village but not killed. He is right outside Lord Village's prison. 2.2 He is in the sqaud. He is damaged but not killed. 3.2 He is in the Kashykk village. He is swept by the tornado and is damaged..........again! He was inside the super tank cannon. 4.2 He is seen in this episode where he destroys the Oil refinery/gas barge. He is in the group of clones when Anakin picks somebody to be with him. 6.2 He is seen crossing the Train tracks and avoiding the Droid trains' that came by. He survives the encounter with a Octopatara droid and saves Anakin by fooling a Security camera. 7.2 He is seen inside the Droid control ship. He is seen busting the droids on board. 8.2 He is seen in the pod race along with Commander cosmo. 9.2 He is seen in the battle between the droids in the loading zone. They eventually get to teh hanger where there is a short skirmish. It ends though soon. 10.2 Black hole is seen fighting droids. 1.3 He is seen as a ninja along with commander cosmo. 2.3 He is seen fighting the vice roy. 4.3 He is seen after the previously intro where he talks to a unknown person. 5.3 He is seen on the scout squad and kills Commander cosmo in cold blood. 7.3 He is part of the republic scouting squad. Somehow Kai doesnt tell the others about him. 13.3 Black hole is seen leading the seige of the oil reserve. 16.3 Black hole is seen in the battle of utatou where he is seen callig in clone reinforcements. 16.3 part 2 Black hole is a clone onboard the ship. Olympics Blasck ole is part of the olympics. He ends up showing why he is named black hole: his face is completely black. He is beaten in fencing. trivia *this clone is the 2nd most seen clone. The first is Commander cosmo. *It is said that he has a bio-scan rifle. This is very rare weapon and can cause large amounts of land to be destroyed. *Black hole is in the solar system sqaud and like other members, he is given a "cosmic" name. *In episode 10, when he destroys up the atomic bomb, he is seen whereing a jet pack. He should not have this. *In episode 10 it states that all the clones die yet black hole and Commander cosmo live. Category:clones